Jurong East
]] Jurong East is a neighbourhood in Singapore, bounded by the Pan Island Expressway, a canal and the shoreline of Jurong Lake, Jurong Town Hall Road, the eastern side of Jurong Gardens, Ayer Rajah Expressway, Penjuru Road, West Coast Road, Sungei Pandan and back to the Pan Island Expressway. It is part of the larger town of Jurong, having the second largest resident population in Singapore, with the Northern section under Jurong GRC and Southern section under West Coast GRC. Present Precincts North: Yu Hua South: Teban Gardens and Pandan Gardens East: Jurong Gateway West: Jurong Lake Accessibility Mass Rapid Transit Jurong East and Chinese Garden Stations. Bus Most of the bus services originate from Jurong East Bus Interchange. Connection through other bus services(not originating from Jurong East) to Jurong West and Clementi is available through 99 and 185, Bukit Batok and Northwards through 178,187 and 180. Amenities The Jurong Regional Library, a public library located in the central, serves the residents and students in Jurong East. It reopened after major upgrading works on 22 July 2005. The Science Centre, Singapore, a family-oriented attraction in Jurong East, is located within walking distance from the central. The other nearby tourist sites include the Chinese Garden, Teban Gardens, Pandan Gardens, Pandan Reservoir and Japanese Garden. The IMM Shopping Mall, which contains a Giant Hypermarket, gets a great deal of traffic during weekends. Also in the vicinity is Jurong Country Club which includes a 18-hole par-72 golf course and driving range. Future Jurong General Hospital Under the Singapore Master Plan 2003, a new Jurong General Hospital, which would be located within walking distance from the Jurong East MRT Station, was to be built by 2006 to replace the existing Alexandra Hospital. It was to have 650 beds for warded patients and 90 specialist clinics for outpatients. However, in 2004, these plans were scrapped in favor of a new 500-bed hospital in Yishun to be called Khoo Teck Puat Hospital, planned for completion by March 28, 2009.Alexandra HospitalStraits Times, 23 March 2004, 400-bed hospital for the north in Yishun Central . Under the Singapore Master Plan 2008, the plan for Jurong General Hospital was revived, and is expected to be ready by 2015.Jurong General Hospital to be located near MRT, bus interchange International Business Park An International Business Park (IBP) is also located in Jurong East. Major companies and corporations present in the business park include Creative Technology, Sony, Acer, Merck, Johnson & Johnson and JTC Corporation. Redevelopment plan The Urban Redevelopment Authority announces on 4 April 2008 that the area around the Jurong East MRT Station (to be known as Jurong Gateway) will be developed into a commercial hub serving the west region, outside the city centre.Government announces plans for Jurong Lake District The 750,000 sq m of commercial space will consist ofBlueprint for Jurong unveiled: *500,000 sq m of office space and *250,000 sq m of retail, food & beverage and entertainment space 2800 hotel rooms and 1000 homes will be built in Jurong Gateway. It will be the biggest commercial hub outside the city centre. A new 550-bed Jurong General Hospital will also be built next to Jurong East MRT Station by 2015. It will provide acute inpatient and outpatient care. It will also have a community hospital next to it. A new shopping mall, JCube, which would also house Singapore’s first Olympic-size ice skating rinkhttp://www.ura.gov.sg/pr/text/2008/pr08-38a.html Singapore Urban Redevelopment Authority : Press Release - Keynote speech by Mr Mah Bow Tan Minister for National Developmnent at the URA Corporate Plan Seminar at Grand Copthorne Waterfront Hotel on 4 April 2008 at 9.45am, is to replace the former Jurong Entertainment Centre. JCube will be ready in 2012.JCube – A Brand New Retail Landmark in Singapore’s Jurong Lake District Cityscape File:Viewofjurongeastmrtstationfromjurongeastst13.jpg| Merging of two tracks at Jurong East MRT Station to enter the North South Line. File:Jurongeaststreet13viewfromblock124.JPG|Jurong East Street 13, view from Block 124 File:Jurongpolyclinic.jpg|Jurong Polyclinic located along Jurong East Ave 1 File:Jurongeastbuildings.JPG|Buildings in Jurong East. The building on the far end is JTC Tower. HDB Flats Block 330 - 332 located at Jurong East Avenue 1 with the temporary Pioneer Primary School located in front of them References [[Category:Places in Singapore] Category:Jurong East Category:West Region, Singapore Category:New towns in Singapore id:Jurong East ms:Jurong East